


Abrazo

by MrFerretMalfoy, TheBi_Who_Lived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... and oblivious, Angst, Double Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Ron Weasley is amazing, Swearing, but I think that’s obvious, it’s not a lot but better be safe than sorry, my boys didn’t knew they loved each other until it was to late, that’s the reason of the rating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFerretMalfoy/pseuds/MrFerretMalfoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBi_Who_Lived/pseuds/TheBi_Who_Lived
Summary: Ron recuerda los últimos momentos que ellos pasaron juntos
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Abrazo

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter no es de mí autoría, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling ( también a otras personas) y es claro que no soy ella.

—Te amo.—confesó Ron— Te amo tanto y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes.

—¡Fui un idiota! Y tu eras tan... Harry. Pero no podía pensar en una razón por la cual me hubieras escogido a mi, de todas esas personas maravillosas que existen, y-yo no podía creerlo.

«Pero antes de ir al bosque prohibido, me diste un abrazo e iniciaste nuestro primer beso... el último beso. No volviste o al menos no con vida. Gané la guerra por ti, derroté a ese loco que te arrebató de mi lado.

Ese día te perdí. Te amo y no puedo dejar de amarte. Y podríamos haber intentado de todo para que te quedaras con nosotros, pero tú sabías que no volverías. Lo vi en tus hermosos ojos verdes, que ya se habían resignado a su destino.»

—Tu cálida mano se recargaba en mí mejilla, tratabas de reconfortarme aunque tú eras el que ya había aceptado su propia muerte. —los sollozos resonaban fuertemente en el silencioso lugar.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y empapaban la lápida de Harry Potter. El héroe que murió el mismo día de la última batalla, la que marcó el final de la guerra.

—Yo también te amo, discúlpame por dejarte solo.


End file.
